<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756098">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie'>Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected reaction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in the process of reposting some of my older works. This is from my livejournal and was originally posted in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The force with which Toshiko clung to Ianto was unexpected. As were the tears and the fierce shaking of her shoulders as she buried her face in his chest and held on for dear life.</p>
<p>He winced as her weight settled against wounds yet unseen, stumbling a bit when she threw herself into his arms. But he wrapped his arms around her, murmuring soft words of comfort as though she was the one that had been held captive for over a week and tortured. When she showed no signs of letting him go, Ianto turned pleading eyes to Jack., standing nearby with an expression of concerned amusement. What was left of his strength was draining rapidly, and he needed to sit down, but didn’t want to dislodge his smaller partner.</p>
<p>“Tosh,” he said softly, releasing her with one hand and lifting her chin. He kissed her gently, sweetly, on the lips, eyes, kissing away the tracks of tears on her cheeks. “I really need to sit down, love,” he said gently.</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh, god,” she said, stepping away, wiping hastily at her face.</p>
<p>Before she could go too far, Ianto captured her hand and pulled her with him as he settled himself gently on the couch behind her desk. He knew it was a bad idea, that Owen would want him in the autopsy bay to examine him, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get up again. He wrapped his arm around Tosh and she settled against his side, one hand moving to cover his heart.</p>
<p>Jack joined them for a moment, pressing a light kiss to Ianto’s forehead, lips. “I’ll go find Owen,” he said, eyes moving over Ianto’s tense body, seeing the slight tremor in his hands that betrayed the amount of pain he was in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>